Kurobara
by CiRQU3 D3 MaGia
Summary: THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE REMAKE!Language and other contents
1. Chapter 1

**Kurobara**

**So I randomly decided that cuz this was kinda a random thing I started, I'm redoing it and planning it out more! Hope all the loyal readers will still love it like they do. And I also decided that they can morph into animals. I thought I'd try something different. If you have a problem with it then you're the only one who cares about the problem. Sorry to be so rude but… I'm only being honest.**

**And sorry for anything I may have not explained well enough. Just let me know and I'll fix it the best I can. And I'd like to thank Tonni88. This is dedicated to her and of course BlackRoseOfTheGrave and my reviewers.**

**Tenten- Black Dragon (17)-able to control everything around her(elements and objects), predict the future, conjure things, and sense unseen things**

**Neji- White Raven (17)-able to control everything around him(elements and objects(doesn't know about powers yet but Tenten does), conjure things**

**Naruto- Red Kitsune (16)-able to turn things and himself invisible**

**Hinata- White Sun (16)-able to turn things and herself invisible(doesn't know about powers yet but Tenten does)**

**Ino- Kitten (16)-able to run at inhuman speeds and read people's minds**

**Shikamaru-Green Dream (16)-genius(duh) and computer hacker**

**Temari- Blonde Spike (18)-able to run at inhuman speeds, control wind, and read people's minds as well**

**Sakura- Pink Blossom (16)-able to control the earth around her**

**Sasuke- Red Eyed Avenger (16)-able to control fire around him**

**Lee- Green Beast (17)-inhumanly strong**

**Chouji- Dragonfly (16)-inhumanly strong as well**

**Kiba- Blood Fang (16)-able to communicate with animals**

**Shino-Buzz (16)-communicates with insects**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon**

"Let's get moving, Hinata." He growled. Hinata sighed. "I can't believe that we had to move _again_."

"This is your fault." She said softly. He scowled.

"_How so_?" He demanded.

"Because you can't stop getting into fights!" She snapped back. "If it wasn't for your _stupid_ ego and over protectiveness then we wouldn't have to move all the time!"

He huffed, knowing she was right of course.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"_Maybe_ we can have better luck here?" She offered. He nodded.

"Yea. . . we can try." He smiled. "So…"

She smiled. The pair continued walking towards their new school, when a blonde male slammed into Hinata, knocking her to the ground. Hinata looked at the boy in surprise.

"Haha, sorry 'bout that." He said scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously. "You must be new."

"Uh…y…yea…we…we…are." Hinata stuttered, blushing. Neji's eyebrow arched. He hadn't ever seen Hinata act _that_ way before. Not with any guy. He looked at the blonde kid. He was talking to Hinata. Hinata was blushing and nodding.

"Oh yea! My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said, suddenly. The three of them sat there in silence for awhile when suddenly the bell rang. "Hey, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior." Hinata answered. "Neji's a senior."

Naruto nodded. "I bet you have gym first. Am I right?"

Neji looked at his schedule. "Yea."

"Most seniors have gym first." Naruto explained. Neji nodded. "It's that way. And Hinata I can bring to class."

Neji nodded slightly. "Thank you."

The Hyuuga turned and headed towards the direction Naruto had pointed in. Hinata looked at Naruto shyly.

***With Neji***

As he arrived in the gym he looked around. There were very little people in the gym. He surmised they were in the locker rooms. Neji headed towards the group only to be stopped by a pink haired girl.

"I suggest you stay away from those guys." She said. "They're no good."

"Then will you tell me where the boy's locker room is?"

"Over there." She pointed to a door in the corner. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Neji Hyuuga." He said simply.

"Sakura!" a voice called behind them. They both turned to see a brunette. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey, Tenten."

Tenten nodded. "I can't believe Jiraiya made these uniforms."

"I know!" the pinkette scowled. Tenten turned towards Neji.

"Whose this?" She demanded.

"Neji Hyuuga." Sakura said quietly. Tenten looked at him.

"_This_ is Neji Hyuuga?" Tenten asked in disbelief . Sakura nodded. Tenten shook her head. "It can't be. The guy I saw did _not_ look this pathetic and weak looking."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "_Excuse me_?"

She turned towards him. "You're weak and pathetic looking."

"And _what exactly_ did I do to you?" He demanded. "Wait a sec…saw? What do you mean _saw_?"

"Tenten is physic." Sakura explained. Neji looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

They looked at _him_ with disbelief. Neji snorted. "Wow."

Tenten glared. "Do _not_ insult me and do _not_ call me a liar."

"What are going to do about it?" He grunted. Tenten's eyes flashed black. Sakura gasped and grabbed for the brunette. Tenten shoved Sakura's hand away and grabbed Neji's shirt, slamming him into the wall behind him. He looked at her in surprise. She slammed him against the wall again and again.

"_Do not make a mockery of me, do you understand_?!" She growled dropping him. He grabbed his head in pain.

"_Damn_, she can do some damage." He muttered. Sakura nodded, looking at Tenten, who had went to a group of friends.

"Sorry about her she has a temper."

"So…can she really…you know…"

"Yea. As hard as it is to believe, she can. She hasn't had one wrong vision before. And the one she saw of you was…well…"

"What?"

"She saw you fighting against Gaara and Sai's gangs with us. You had brutal strength. You killed a lot of them."

He frowned. "It's not possible."

"Well, we think if you're trained the right way it'll work out just fine."

"Riiight." He snorted. Sakura sighed. "I'm gonna go get dressed out."

She nodded. He headed towards the locker room.

***5 minutes later***

Neji walked over to the rest of his class. Tenten walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. He looked at her in surprise. She didn't seem like the type to apologize. He shrugged.

"It's cool." He stated. She looked at him. He looked back at her. She smiled, then frowned.

"We have to talk."

"What about?"

"_Them_." She gestured towards the group he had seen in the corner of the gym at the beginning of class.

"Why?" He asked curious as to why Sakura and Tenten seemed to hate the group.

"Ok, here's how the school is ran. There are three gangs. Everyone knows about them, teachers included. The school is split between the three gangs. There's Gaara's gang, Blood Lust, and Sai's gang, The Piercing Arrows. Konoha is basically ran by the groups. Out of the three gangs, we are the most merciful. The other two will kill slowly as well as torture before hand. So if you go to kill anyone, do it quickly. Unless its one of Gaara's or Sai's."

"How will I tell?"

"Gaara has the symbol of love on his forehead, his gang usually have it on their faces. Sai's gang carries arrow pendants around their necks and tattoos of arrows on their palms."

"Ok…"

"They are ruthless. They don't fight on equally terms. They cheat. So when you fight them, fight dirty. Go it?"

"Yea…I got it, but what makes you think I'll join?"

Her eyebrow arched. "Cuz if you don't, your pretty little cousin will die at the hands of Sai."

He frowned. "Hinata will be killed?"

"No." He looked after her confused. She continued to walk away. "Hanabi will. And your uncle and aunt. So think about it."

His eyes widened. He shook his head.

_It's not possible_. He thought. Neji headed to his next class.

***Lunchtime***

Hinata was sitting beside Naruto when Neji arrived. He frowned, unhappy that Naruto could be part of the gang wars that seemed to be going on around Konoha and that Hinata was hanging out with him. As he pondered that he noticed Tenten and Sakura with the pair. So Naruto was part of their gang.

"Hey, Neji!" the blonde male called. Neji gave a weak smile. Tenten looked up. Her eyebrow arched. He shook his head. She frowned, before getting up.

"I need to talk to Neji." She said walking towards him. "So you not joining?"

"There's no way I can."

"You do realize that you're about to let your family get killed, right?"

"_Stop _threatening my family."

"_I'm_ not! It's Sai who is watching you. He plans on killing your family if you don't join one of the gangs. That's how they do it. They leave you with nothing at all. They just...kill your family! I've seen it happen!!"

"Wha…?"

"I had a vision of your family being killed if you didn't join…and…it's happened to my own family." She whispered looking away. His eyes widened. "That's why I don't have family anymore."

He watched as tears slid down her cheeks. She grimaced.

"I _seen_ it happen before it did and I didn't do a thing because I didn't believe it. _I HAD THE POWER TO STOP IT BUT I DIDN'T_! I didn't do a thing…" She started to sob. He watched in shock. Unsure of what to do, he knelt down and rubbed her back.

"I didn't know." He said softly. "But I can't do that to Hinata, she's to sensitive for that kind of thing."

"Then watch out for your family. You know where I am if you ever need me." She gathered herself before walking back over to her friends. Hinata looked over at Neji, who had suddenly lost his appetite. He waved at her, walking outside. He sent her a text.

**Meet me after school.**

**N.H.**

He looked at Hinata, who looked up and nodded.

***After school***

"What did you need?" She asked. He turned to face her.

"You shouldn't hang around them. They're bad news."  
"How?"

"They are part of a gang war."

"But…"

A motorcycle pulled up behind Hinata. Neji frowned.

"I already agreed to go with them." She said quietly. Neji opened his mouth to say something, when another motorcycle pulled up. The driver took off their helmet. A guy with Onyx eyes looked at him.

"You coming?"

"No."

A look flashed in the guy's eyes. "Suite yourself."

"Be careful, Hinata."

She nodded. "I'll be home in an hour or two."

Neji sighed. "Ok."

He started to turn when the black haired guy grabbed his arm. "Tenten told me to give you this."

He handed Neji a piece of paper. Neji nodded and left.

***15 Minutes later* **

Neji pulled up into his driveway. He frowned, noticing his uncle's and aunt's cars in the driveway. They should have been at work at that moment. He moved towards his door with caution. Reaching the door he realized it was opened slightly.

"No…no…no _way_. " He opened the door, walking in he looked into the living room. Nothing. He looked around the first floor of the house. Nothing. He headed up the stairs and towards Hanabi's room. He opened the door and fell back. All across the room blood was splattered everywhere. Lying on the floor was his 15 year old cousin soaked in blood. His eye watered. He turned out of the room and headed towards his uncle and aunt's room. Opening the door he found more blood on the walls, floor, and ceiling. He backed out of the room unable to walk in. He dropped onto the floor, tears slid down his cheeks in waves. He was sitting in that spot when Tenten found him, crying.

"I…I…should've believed you." He whispered. "And then maybe they'd be alive."

"We've all made this mistake. That's why we formed Kurobara."

"I think that I will join you." He said softly. "Where's Hinata?"

"She knew it was going to happen that's why she came with Naruto and Sasuke. I told her at lunch."

"Is she…?"

"She cried. She was still crying when I left."

He nodded. She knelt by him. "Do you want to come with me?"

He looked at her. There were so many emotions in her dark eyes. Pain, fear, hatred, sadness, and sympathy. He nodded. She helped him up.

"Come on. Let's go home."

**So I hope this is better than the other chapter one. I am only changing one chapter at a time. If you have ideas, Pm me and let me know what you'd like to see. And those who wanted to see Sai's head blown off may get their wish. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurobara**

**So here's chapter 2. The one I know some have waited for. Its dedicated to the ones that reviewed. All three of them. XD**

**Anyway…**

**Last Time:**

"_I…I…should've believed you." He whispered. "And then maybe they'd be alive."_

"_We've all made this mistake. That's why we formed Kurobara."_

"_I think that I will join you." He said softly. "Where's Hinata?"_

"_She knew it was going to happen that's why she came with Naruto and Sasuke. I told her at lunch."_

"_Is she…?"_

"_She cried. She was still crying when I left."_

_He nodded. She knelt by him. "Do you want to come with me?"_

_He looked at her. There were so many emotions in her dark eyes. Pain, fear, hatred, sadness, and sympathy. He nodded. She helped him up._

"_Come on. Let's go home."_

**Chapter 2: The Challenge**

The place she called home was an old worn down manor. Tenten pulled up to the front, climbing out. Neji followed her, just as a tall dark blonde came out.

"Neji Hyuuga?" She asked. He nodded slightly. She pulled out a gun and pointed at his forehead. His eyes widened. He stepped back slightly. "You're not officially in yet."

"Tenten?" He said unsure. Tenten turned around. A glare turned towards the blonde.

"Unfortunately, she's right. You have to survive a shoot out."

He gulped. "What about Hinata?"

"She's gonna do it tomorrow."

He frowned. Tenten looked at him. "Neji Hyuuga, I challenge you to a shoot out."

At that the people in the house filed out. She looked at him.  
"Do you accept?"

He looked at her. "What if I don't?"

She frowned. "Then I only have one question.

She pulled out a gun."Are you afraid to die?"

He scowled, tired of guns being pulled out and pointed at him. He reached out to the pinkette who was nearly touching him. His hand jerked towards the gun on her side. Before anyone knew what was happening, he had the gun pointed, not at her but at himself. They gaped.

"Fear is just a state of mind." He stated. He tightened his grip on the trigger.

"Well stated." She mused. "And it's so true."

She put her gun up, turned to go inside. As she did, she felt a gun barrel in the back of her head. She smirked.

"Not ballsy enough to do that to my face are you?" She asked.

"Turn around and find out." He ordered. She turned, the barrel pressed harder into her forehead.

"Still think I'm not ballsy enough?" He demanded. She frowned. She lifted her gun pointed at him, but not for long. She looked at him, turning her gun on _Hinata_. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He breathed. She smirked.

"Do you accept?"

"When and where?" He demanded.

"In the woods behind the manor. Right now. I'll let you pick your team. But Hinata is on my team."

He nodded. Tenten looked at her gang. "But first let's introduce you to everyone."

The group around him headed into the manor. Neji tossed Sakura her gun.

She smirked. The onyx eyed boy from earlier nodded at him, a smirk on his face as well.

"Well done. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "Damn, never had we had someone with enough balls to do what you just did to those two girls. Sakura would kill anyone who touched her gun and Tenten would shoot anyone who did that to her. You really are ballsy."

Sasuke laughed. Naruto grinned. "So who are you gonna pick?"

"I don't know yet."

"You'd do good with the two of us. And Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. As much as I hate to admit." He muttered the last part. Neji nodded. The three walked into the house. Tenten was sitting on a butterfly chair. He looked up as the boy entered the room.

"So I explained how the city was split. Sai's, Gaara's, and Mine. Mine is Kurobara. The one who protects the city is us of course. Well not always. When people don't listen we usually send them to the hospital. We try not to kill them."

"You said something about tattoos?"

"Ah, yes. Of course. Ours are roses. Black roses at that."

"Aren't you too young?" Hinata asked.

"I know a guy." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yea. Your brother." Naruto snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do they look like?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at her team. They grinned. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing not one, but _two_.

"I have a third but no one's seen that one."

The others of her team gaped. The silvery blonde gasped. "Are you serious?!"

Tenten nodded. "Only Itachi has seen it. And that's because he did it."

Sasuke twitched. "My brother tattooed you down below the waist line?"

She laughed. "Yea."

"Wow."

"I wanna see!" A green covered guy yelled.

"Uh…no way, Lee." Tenten snorted. The rest laughed. Lee sulked. "Alright, Neji, this is Lee."

She pointed to the guy in green, who smiled brightly. "That's Sasuke."  
"We met outside." Neji said, simply. She nodded.

"That's Ino." She pointed to the silvery blonde, who nodded. "That's Temari."

The dark blonde smirked. "Shikamaru." The pineapple haired guy nodded. "Shino." A guy in the corner nodded. "Kiba and Akamaru."

Another boy with a dog waved. "And Chouji."

The last guy held up his bag of candy. "S'up?"

Neji shrugged. "Nothing much."

Chouji nodded. "Yea."

"Here's how it is. We are having a shootout. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee. You will stay here and watch the manor."

The four nodded. "The boys will go with Neji. The girls with me."

The boys walked over to the white eyed male. Naruto smirked.

"Sure you don't want to give up now?"

Tenten snorted. "Yea right."

"You wish." Sakura smirked. Naruto huffed.

"Let's go." He grumbled. The girls laughed. The two groups exited the house. The boys headed towards the woods.

**Ok. I'm ending the chapter for now I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurobara**

**So here's the third chapter****. I had inspiration from the song 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickelback. Oh, yea there is underage drinking. XD**

**Last time:**

"_Here's how it is. We are having a shootout. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee. You will stay here and watch the manor."_

_The four nodded. "The boys will go with Neji. The girls with me."_

_The boys walked over to the white eyed male. Naruto smirked._

"_Sure you don't want to give up now?"_

_Tenten snorted. "Yea right."_

"_You wish." Sakura smirked. Naruto huffed._

"_Let's go." He grumbled. The girls laughed. The two groups exited the house. The boys headed towards the woods. _

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

The eight teens made their way to the woods around their house. The woods fairly secured them from the rest of the world, allowed the team to practice their fighting skills. Tenten made a motion indicating to split into there groups. Tenten looked at the guy before leaving.

"We won't have mercy. We're using our powers so I suggest you do as well."

"Oh please. Like we need to use our powers to beat you, _girls_." Naruto sneered.

_**Crack!**_

The two groups jumped. Tenten stood hovering over Naruto, who lay on the ground, whimpering. Down the side of Naruto's face was a cut that was caused by the vine-like whip in the brunette's hand. A smirk rested on her face.

"Do you not know when to shut your mouth?"

"_I'm sorry_!!" He yelped as she cracked the whip above his face.

"_Get up_." the brunette snapped. Naruto scrambled to his feet, running after Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. The girls grinned.

"Split." Tenten said watching as the boys followed Neji through the woods. The girls nodded. "Sakura, take Hinata with you."

Sakura nodded. Tenten tossed each of the girls something. A bottle of whiskey. Ino let out a cheer. Tenten smirked. The boys didn't have a chance.

**With the boys**

Neji looked at the others in the clearing. The four boys had found a clearing deep into the woods, hoping that they wouldn't be founds for a while. So far they had gotten lucky. Unfortunately, that luck was about to run out.

"Naruto, go into the trees down the path and keep guard. Alert us if you see them coming."

"Can do." Naruto saluted the Hyuuga. Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Do you know your powers yet?"

"Powers?"

"I guess not. Yea, powers. That's why she chose you."

"Hmm. No, not yet I don't."

"We'll have to work on that then."

Neji nodded.

"We can work on it while we wait."

"Alright."

Sasuke pulled out a lighter. Neji's eyebrow rose. Sasuke smirked. He lit the lighter up and inhaled the flame. Neji's eyes widened. The younger male exhaled, sending a explosion of flames at the white-eyed male. On instinct, Neji threw his hands out in front of him, making a geyser of water come out of nowhere. Sasuke gaped, jerking backwards. Shikamaru looked surprised. Sasuke smirked. He darted towards Neji, who flipped back kicking the Uchiha in the chin. Sasuke scowled. He started throwing fire balls. Neji drew his arm back as though pitching a baseball, instead of a baseball, he threw water. As he did a shriek rang through the woods. Sasuke frowned.

"It's just a trap." Sasuke stated. Just as Sasuke finished that statement a scream grabbed Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru's attention.

"Sai, you son of a _bitch_!" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the woods. Sakura screamed. "Give her back."

Sasuke's eyes widened, looking at Shikamaru. They both looked at Neji. Before anyone could say anything, gunfire rang through and a scream was cut short. Neji tore off towards the scream. Panic rose in him, fearing that his cousin was shot. After a few minutes of running he came to the scene, finding Hinata against a tree, crying. There was no one but Hinata, Sakura, and a figure in the middle who was bleeding badly. He went to Hinata, who pointed automatically to the figure. He walked over to the figure. Sakura was in a massive panic.

"I…I…ca…can't save her." Sakura said, hyperventilating. He looked at the figure realizing it was Tenten. His eyes widened, seeing the gaping hole in the side of her neck. He tore his shirt into pieces, pushing it against the brunette's neck. Tenten was gasping, trying to get her breath and failing miserably. Her hands were covered in blood and trying to hold onto her wound.

"You'll be ok." Neji said.

"H…he…nowhere…shot…can't…breath…" she gasped, blood gurgling as she tried to speak. Neji worked swiftly. After 15 minutes, her wound was no longer bleeding, and her breathing was better. She laid in his lap.

He slid her off his lap, standing. Neji pulled her onto her feet, wrapping her arm around his neck as he lifted her into his arms.

"Thank-" She started. He shook his head.

"Don't talk. Let your voice rest." He murmured. She sighed, indicating she'd listen to him. Sakura walked behind them, crying.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry. I…I…was trying to protect Hinata. I didn't know you'd came out of nowhere and protect us. I'm soo sorry. Please forgive me."

Tenten grimaced. Murmuring under her breath, earning a dirty look from Neji. As they walked, Neji suddenly stopped.

"Well, well, well. This is your newbie? A fag? With long hair at that. I'm surprised, sis." a voice behind them said.

"Sai." Sakura sneered. She turned and made to attack him. Hinata grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Saku, don't." She whispered. Sai snorted in amusement.

"Listen to the girl who can't fight to save her life."

Hinata blushed. Anger rising. "Yes, I can."

"Prove it." Sai pointed his gun at Neji. "Save your gay cousin."

"Neji is _not_ gay!" Hinata yelled. Sai smirked, and started shooting. Neji spun dodging most of the bullets. Three, unfortunately, hitting him in the shoulder. He gasped, nearly dropping Tenten. Her eyes widened. Neji reached towards her waist, grabbing her gun, as he fell to his knees. Hinata gasped and tried running to him. Sai stood behind Neji, gun at the back of his head.

"Sis, you should of picked better members."

As Sai's finger tightened around the trigger, Neji threw his hand towards Sai's face shooting. Sai roared in anger and pain.

"Son of a _Bitch_!" Sai continued to scream out words of anger and hatred. He held onto the side of his face, blood pouring from his wound. Flesh was hanging between his fingers.

"You fucking Bastard. I'll kill you for this." He hissed, running back to his hideout for treatment.

"Neji, are you ok?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded.

"I'll be fine." He winced. Tenten sat on the ground, pain on her face, not from her injury but from what Sai had said.

"He's really your brother?" Hinata asked. Tenten grimaced, nodding.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked. Tenten scowled.

"Because he thought I betrayed him. My parents wanted him to stop hanging out with the people he was hanging out with. He tried to get me to lie to our parents and tell him his friends were good people and that he wasn't on drugs. I didn't say a thing at first. That was before I found him down an alley looking half dead and overdosed on drugs. I told them everything I knew. He found out I told, when our parents offered him treatment. He didn't know at first then when I couldn't look at him, he realized it. He ran away that night after killing, our parents and our 14 year old sister. I thought as long as no one knew it'd be easier to fight him. Maybe save him. But I was wrong. He doesn't want to be saved. I've failed him as a big sister." She whispered.

"No you haven't." Hinata said. "He's failed letting you save him. So if anyone's failed its him."

Neji stood up. "Come on. Let's get these wounds healed."

Tenten nodded slightly. "Yea."

**Ok, so that was chapter three. Surprised? That was the goal. Glad half of Sai's face was blown off? Don't worry. There's a lot still to happen. XD. Hope you liked it and will review. My goal is five reviews every chapter. So help will be nice. I'd like to try getting the five before I update. Hope everyone likes it. If you have ideas PM me or review the idea**

**Ice_goddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurobara**

**So I'd like to apologize for taking so long, but we've all had writer's block at one point. So cutting to the chase here's the next chapter. And this chapter they get excitement at school.**

**Last Time:**

"_Sis, you should of picked better members."_

_As Sai's finger tightened around the trigger, Neji threw his hand towards Sai's face shooting. Sai roared in anger and pain._

"_Son of a Bitch!" Sai continued to scream out words of anger and hatred. He held onto the side of his face, blood pouring from his wound. Flesh was hanging between his fingers._

"_You fucking Bastard. I'll kill you for this." He hissed, running back to his hideout for treatment._

"_Neji, are you ok?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded._

"_I'll be fine." He winced. Tenten sat on the ground, pain on her face, not from her injury but from what Sai had said._

"_He's really your brother?" Hinata asked. Tenten grimaced, nodding._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked. Tenten scowled._

"_Because he thought I betrayed him. My parents wanted him to stop hanging out with the people he was hanging out with. He tried to get me to lie to our parents and tell him his friends were good people and that he wasn't on drugs. I didn't say a thing at first. That was before I found him down an alley looking half dead and overdosed on drugs. I told them everything I knew. He found out I told, when our parents offered him treatment. He didn't know at first then when I couldn't look at him, he realized it. He ran away that night after killing, our parents and our 14 year old sister. I thought as long as no one knew it'd be easier to fight him. Maybe save him. But I was wrong. He doesn't want to be saved. I've failed him as a big sister." She whispered._

"_No you haven't." Hinata said. "He's failed letting you save him. So if anyone's failed its him."_

_Neji stood up. "Come on. Let's get these wounds healed."_

_Tenten nodded slightly. "Yea."_

**Chapter 4: Danger in Class**

It had been only two days since the shootout and the group was getting ready for school. Neji stood behind Tenten, helping her pull her turtleneck over her head, covering the bandaging. He smiled slightly as she turned around. She smiled at him.

"Are you sure you should be coming?"

"Of course. I have to keep up with my classes." She muttered, distracted. He sighed. She grabbed her backpack and started to head out the door. He grabbed her and spun her to face him. "What are yo-."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Neji pulled away, blushing. "I don't think you should be going. It'd be best for you to rest."

"Neji, I-." He cut her off.

"Tenten, you need to rest. Just for a couple of days. Please?"

She sighed. "I guess I can."

He looked at her surprised she gave in. "Really?"

She reached up and kissed him. "Nope."

Tenten laughed as she ran outside. He smiled slightly, following her. As Neji reached downstairs, he noticed that his new friends were trying to figure out what to cook. They looked at him as he entered the room. Tenten smiled. "You get to cook breakfast, Neji."

Neji frowned. "Why do I have to?"

"Cuz none of us can cook, except Tenten and you told her to rest."

"Dammit," He murmured. Tenten smiled. He gave her a look. She laughed.

After breakfast, the group all headed to their cars, Hinata following Naruto, while Neji went with Tenten. As Neji climbed into the passenger seat, Tenten leaned over and kissed him. He blinked in surprise before kissing her back. She pulled away and grinned. "Come on before we're late for school."

Neji scowled as he drove to school. As they arrived, he spotted the rest of their friends all in a circle around something. Tenten climbed out and sauntered over to the group of students. One turned around.

"Tenten? Oh my god, I am so sorry about your brother." The girl whispered. Tenten looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother was killed."

Tenten shoved through the crowd. On the ground was, Sai, in a pool of his own blood. Her jaw dropped. Her little brother, the one who she had swore to protect was on the ground dead right in front of her eyes. The one she had promised to save from this life…The gang wars that had taken over the city. Neji stood beside her looking at Sai's lifeless body. He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the school grounds.

"Come on." He whispered. Neji looked at her shaking form. He looked at her in surprise. She was crying. "You realize that this is a set up right?"

She smirked. "Duh…Why do you think I put on this face? Sai isn't dead. He's up to something."

Neji chuckled. "You seen this coming?"

"I knew something was up today. I'm just not sure of what yet."

"Keep an eye open?"

"Yep." Tenten smiled as they entered their classroom. Inside their friends sat in their desks, talking quietly. Tenten sat down, Neji beside her. Ino looked at them.

"He's dead." She said quietly. "We may have the chance to win this war."

Neji and Tenten looked at each other. "No he's alive. He's planning something."

Neji nodded. The others looked at them. Shikamaru frowned. "Like what?"

Tenten shook her head. "I'm not sure yet."

As they talked they smelt smoke. Their eyes widened. Neji looked at Tenten whose eyes were closed.

"_There are people inside the building!_" Ino shrieked.

Tenten smiled. "Only us. Their aim was us. That's why they had that "dead" body."

"Now get the fuck outta here!?" Tenten yelled, getting up. The other nodded and headed for the now burning door. Ino screamed. Temari pulled her away from the door, murmuring something about 'Idiot'.

"Hell!! We're trapped!!" Naruto yelled. "And we're on the third floor!!"

Tenten nodded. She picked up the nearest chair and threw it out the window, shattering the glass. "Jump!"

The others gaped. "Are you _crazy_?!"

Tenten shook her head. "Go now!"

Ino groaned and went over to the window. "You _are_ crazy!!"

Tenten walked over and shoved her out, making her scream. The others each jumped out, landing on a soft cushion like object, only to find they had landed on the cement. Tenten had softened it so they wouldn't get hurt. Neji kissed her before jumping. Tenten turned around and looked at the door. Sai appeared in the doorway.

"Sai."

"Tenten." He gave a smirk. She tilted her head.

"So this is how it ends?"

Sai chuckled. "Only for you."

He pulled out two guns and aimed them at her. "And to think your friends are all outside."

"That's where they should be."

"Whatever you want." Sai smiled. He looked at the clock. "Well…it looks like I ran outta time. I was gonna save you the pain and shoot you first but," he shrugged, "I ran outta time. So far well, sis."

Sai disappeared. Tenten frowned. The whole building suddenly shook. Her eyes widened.

**Outside the school**

Neji paced. He turned to Sasuke and demanded. "Why isn't she out here?"

Sasuke threw his hands up and shook his head. "Hey! I'm not sure."

Neji groaned. As the group sat there waiting for their leader, they felt the ground rumble and shake slightly. Neji looked up to see a part in the back explode. His eyes widened as other parts soon started to explode as well. The group watched in horror as the rest of the building exploded. Hinata fell to her knees, Naruto held her close as tears ran down his face. Sasuke held onto Sakura as she cried. Shikamaru did the same holding both Temari and Ino. Neji stood there, his eyes glowed a violent white color. The rest of the gang watched in surprise as his body shook violently as it burst into white flames.

As he opened his mouth to speak a deeper than usual voice rang out. "Sai."

Sai who had just appeared looked over in surprise. "Hmm?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

Sai stepped back. Neji turned and left. The rest of Kurobara following.


End file.
